


Sleepy

by SilverMidnight



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First POV, I did my best to make it so gender could be read as either, M/M, Sex, Soft Dom!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Benny comes home from work wanting to try a little something different.
Relationships: Benny Colón/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write readers or first pov anymore, but I liked what was asked too much to say no. Which I feel is very apt for what happens in this story. Enjoy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Groaning loudly I swung my arm around blindly trying to find my phone so I could shut off the shrill sound of the alarm. I could have sworn that I had turned that off before I went to bed the night before. Or had I been turning it on? After the hectic last few days I had been running on autopilot and not thinking at all. Something I was now cursing.

It was my first day off in what felt like weeks and the last thing I had wanted to do was wake up at six in the morning. I had actually fallen into bed with the idea that slipping into a small coma would be perfect. Nothing was going to make me crawl out from under my covers until I absolutely had to. Well, outside of going to the bathroom. Stupid bladder.

The sleep that I had been desperately trying to hold on to seemed to slip away fully as my hand finally found my phone and I shut it off. A blissful silence filled the room as I rolled onto my stomach fully prepared to fall back asleep.

"I thought you were off today," a voice suddenly questioned erasing the last little bit of sleep I had.

"I hate you," I muttered into the pillow tugging the blankets over my head.

A deep laugh came from Benny followed by the sound of him moving around the bedroom. Curiosity tickled at my mind as I pulled the blanket far enough down that I could see what he was doing.

His back was facing away from me as he hung up his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Smiling softly I moved so I was sitting up fully my attention focused completely on him as the shirt was pulled away exposing his back. A soft sigh fell from my lips at the sight causing him to turn around to face me.

The smile on my lips grew as I sent him a cheeky wave causing him to shake his head at me before walking to the bed and flopping down next to me. Shaking my head at the sight I pulled a knee to my chest as he rolled onto his back acting as if he was already fast asleep. Given the fact he had been up all night I would be surprised if he truly was almost there.

"You're still wearing pants," I whispered reaching out to let my fingers dance over his belly.

"Sleeping," Benny muttered his eyes not opening though his lips curled like he wanted to smile.

"You're going to hate yourself if you wake up with your pants on."

A little smirk grew on Benny's lips his eyes opening to stare up at me. There was a dark promise in that look that I had seen a few times before though nothing ever came from it. As always it sent a shiver down my spine trying to figure out exactly what it was he was trying to convey in that look.

"You could take them off for me," Benny suggested his voice deeper than normal.

Feeling my eyes go wide I stared down at the man his words echoing through my mind over and over. It was such an innocent sounding sentence on the surface. It wasn't as if I hadn't done that before. There were times when Benny got home from work so dead on his feet that he could barely make it into our bedroom let alone get out of his clothes.

In those moments though there was nothing sexual about what I was doing. Usually he was already asleep by the time I started to pull off his jacket. It wasn't the easiest thing to move around his dead weight to get him undressed, but I knew how much he hated sleeping in his clothes so it was a small price to pay.

It was different this time though. There was an edge to his tone that had me moving to my knees my hands go to his belt without putting much thought into the action. I had never heard him talk like that before. No, that wasn't right. The few times that I had been able to see him in a courtroom taking apart someone he was questioning. It was almost the same tone. There was just something more to it that I couldn't quite figure out.

Swallowing roughly I pulled my gaze away from his face and started to undo his belt before moving to his zipper. Under my fingers I could feel the warmth of his body and it took all of my control to focus on what I was doing and not on the fact that my hands were shaking. Slowly moving down the bed I found myself kneeling on the floor as I finally pulled off his pants and underwear.

Letting my eyes trace up his body I felt my breath hitch taking in the sight of the man before me. The first thing I noticed as his hard length only inches from my face. The next was Benny leaning back on his elbows his eyes blown wide as he stared down at me.

Licking at my lips I leaned forward resting my head against his thigh my mouth close enough to press barely there kisses against his cock. A hand moved to the back of my head tangling in my hair. The grip held me steady as I continued to pepper kisses against him.

"Come here," Benny muttered gently pulling me up until I was laying on the bed next to him.

Smiling happily up at the man I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down pressing our lips together. At first it was like any other kiss we shared. The slow exploration, our tongues dancing around each other, Benny moving so he was leaning above me. It was perfection.

Breaking the kiss I watched as he pulled back his hand trailing up my arm linking our fingers together and moving them so they were between them. A smiled played on his lips as he brought them to his lips and started to press kisses to the pads of my fingers. My heart sped up at the feeling of his lips. It was such a simple movement. Then his teeth ever so slightly scrapped against my finger. Gasping softly I stared into his eyes as his lips pulled into a dark smirk as he sat up.

"I've been thinking," Benny started staring down at our joined fingers squeezing them together a harshly before looking up at me again, "And I was wondering if you wanted to try something."

"Try something?," I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah. Nothing big or anything just…"

Benny's voice trailed off sounding more nervous than I had heard in a long time. Normally he was confident in what he was doing. Early on in our relationship he had pointed out that if he said something chances are he had probably been thinking about it for awhile. I always loved that he was so thoughtful.

I opened my mouth to reassure Benny that there was nothing to worry about and that he could tell me anything, but before I could strong hands wrapped around my wrists pinning them to the bed. It felt as if all the air had left my lungs as I stared up at the man. He looked so worried in that moment that I couldn't help smiling and leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I trust you," I muttered letting myself relax into the bed.

A brilliant smile came to his lips as he pressed his lips against my forehead and moved so he was over me. Slowly my arms were brought up above my head until he could wrap one hand around both my wrists. His free hand traced down my body sending shocks of pleasure through the barely there touch until he was gripping the shirt I had fallen asleep in and pulling it up.

"Keep these there," Benny ordered as he moved down my body.

Biting my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape I watched as he began to press kisses to my stomach nuzzling against my skin his hands moving to slide my underwear off. Tossing my head back I spread my legs needing him to move further down. A soft chuckle reverberated against me as he moved further down skipping where I wanted him to touch the most.

"Benny," I whined my hips arching off the bed only to be pinned down a moment later.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Benny offered his voice more of a rumble than anything as he nipped gently at the inside of my thigh, "I'll take care of you. I promise. I just…"

Letting his voice trail off Benny leaned down his teeth scrapping against my hip. Gasping loudly my hand moved to tangle in his hair without thinking. Almost instantly Benny was pulling away from me his hand gripping my wrist gently, but tightly. I knew that if I tried to pull away he'd let go without hesitation, but I didn't want to fight. I wanted to see what he would do next.

"I told you not to move these," Benny stated sounding far too calm for what we were doing.

"I… I couldn't…" I tried to start words failing to form on my tongue.

"What should I do with you?"

Panting heavily my mouth fell open as he let go of me completely my body. I watched with wide eyes as he looked down at me as if he was going to devour me completely. Whining softly I arched myself hoping to get the feeling of him against me once more. Seeing him lick at his lips I started to sit up and reach for him only for a hand to press me back against the bed while he shook his head.

"Don't," Benny whispered his body following mine down anchoring me.

"Benny?" I questioned my eyes darting around his trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I… I want to take care of you. I want hanging on everything I do to you until the only thing you can think about is the way I make you feel. I want the only thing to spill from those lips be my name as you beg me for more. Can I… Please?"

My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest hearing the desperation behind his words.

"Out loud," Benny said with a shake of his head, "Need to hear you say it."

"Benny," I moaned squirming under him, "Please. Do it. Please."

"Promise me you'll say something if you want me to stop."

"Benny, I-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

With those words it was like a flip was switched in him. Leaning down his body pressed against mine so tightly I couldn't move. He buried his head into my neck peppering it with kisses and little nips. His teeth scrapping over it harshly every once in awhile only for his tongue lick across the same spot trying to soothe the pleasurable pain a moment later. Turning my head to the side I panted into the pillow as he rolled his body against mine.

I barely had time to process what was going on before he was pulling away once more leaving me whining at the sudden loss. The sound of a drawer opening had me opening my eyes just in time to see him pulling a bottle of lube out. A shaky breath fell from my lips as he turned back to me his eyes looking almost black as his lips curved into a smirk.

"Hello," Benny practically growled out as he moved so he was between my legs.

I opened my mouth wanting to say something back but all the escaped me was a whine. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as he leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of my mouth before pulling back and making a show of opening the lube and coating his fingers. My chest was heaving as he slowly brought his hand down a finger teasingly rubbing against me. Without a thought my legs spread wider trying to get him to do something. Anything.

Above me I heard a gravelly groan spill from Benny as he pushed a finger inside. Everything about the movement was tortuously slow and all I wanted to do was thrust down on it. His words were echoing in my head though. The way his eyes had darted over my face needing to make sure I was okay with what was going on.

It took everything I was not to grind down on his finger as he painfully slowly worked it in and out of me. Digging my nails into the bedspread I forced myself to try to stay still though I could feel my hips twitching down trying to get more.

"You're okay," Benny assured me gently his free hand coming up to pin my hips down as he worked a second finger alongside the first.

"Benny," I whimpered trying to look down at him though my eyes couldn't seem to stay open.

After that I felt myself get lost in the push and pull of his fingers in me. Everything about the movements were calculated and slow. It was meant to torture me and I couldn't help loving every second of the feeling though I felt as if I was going to go insane as a third finger joined the other two.

"So good for me," Benny whispered into my ear his hot breath sending shivers up and down my spine as he thrust his fingers roughly a few times before slowing down once more, "So perfect."

"Yes," I replied loving the way he spoke, "Please. Need you."

I couldn't help the whimper that fell from me as the fingers were pulled out and Benny sat up. Letting my eyes open I stared up at the man as he reached over and pulled out a condom from the drawer before quickly rolling it on. Licking my lips I watched his hand jerk roughly at his cock spreading lube on before he moved to align himself with me and push in.

My mouth fell open in a silent scream as inch by inch he worked himself inside before leaning over his head resting against my chest. Hands gripped my hips tightly enough that I knew there would be marks while his lips placed sloppy kisses against my neck.

For a moment neither of us moved; trying to get control over ourselves once more. The only sound I could hear was both of our harsh breaths echoing through the bedroom and I couldn't help but love the sound.

The hands on my hips suddenly tightened as I was lifted up so I was sitting in Benny's lap. Gasping at the new angle I wrapped my arms around his neck my nails digging into his back as he held me tightly against him.

"Benny," I gasped out burying my face in his neck as tears of frustrated pleasure fell.

Instantly he was pulling my face from his neck so he could look into my eyes. Shaking my head I leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back once more. A brilliant smile bloomed on his lips as he reached up to brush away the tears.

"You okay?" he asked his voice sounding more wrecked than I had ever heard.

"Yes," I replied nodding my head, "I'm okay."

"Good."

Without another word Benny wrapped his hands around my hips lifting me up slightly before slamming me back down. Screaming out I latched onto his tightly as he set a punishing pace. All the teasing playfulness from before was gone and all I could do was hold on for the ride.

Gasps and mewls slipped from me as he pushed me higher and higher. Around me everything seemed to dull until the only thing I could focus on was his cock pushing into me over and over. Feeling my stomach tighten in an all too familiar way I found myself not bothering to try to hold back. Screaming out Benny's name I let myself to get lost in the pleasure as it coursed through my body. Below me I could feel Benny's whole body shutter and tense his own orgasm flowing through him.

Closing my eyes I let my whole body relax against Benny's causing him to laugh as he pulled out and laid me down. A smile played on my lips as I heard him moving around our bedroom before he was sitting next to me a damp wash cloth gently gliding over my body.

"Hi," I muttered blinking my eyes open so I could look up at him.

"Hi," Benny replied with a smile before bending down to press a kiss to the top of my head, "How're you feeling?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Really good."

Laughing softly he tossed the towel into the laundry before moving to lay next to me. With a happy grin I pressed myself against his side loving the way his arm wrapped around me without any hesitation.

"I love you," Benny whispered against the top of my head.

"Love you too," I responded already feeling sleep pull me under.


End file.
